the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Levi
Josh Levi (born October 7, 1998) is an American singer originally from Houston, Texas who finished in 7th place on season 3 of the X Factor USA. He was a part of the Boys catagory, mentored by Paulina Rubio. Background Josh was born in Houston, Texas. He and his family moved to Los Angeles just three months before he tried out for the show so he could pursue a music career. He is currently a high school student. The X Factor Josh auditioned for the show in Los Angeles, singing a rearranged version of the Selena Gomez hit "Come and Get It". His performance wowed Demi Lovato, who is a friend of Selena Gomez's, Kelly Rowland, and Simon Cowell.(Paulina Rubio was absent) He earned three yeses and made it to the top 40 where he got Paulina Rubio as his mentor. Four Chair Challenge In this part of the competition, Josh took on the Bonnie Raitt classic "I Can't Make You Love Me". Due to Paulina Rubio not being there at his audition in Los Angeles, Josh felt that he was at an unfair advantage. However, he wowed the judges and the crowd with his performance. Kelly Rowland called him a "superstar". Demi Lovato admitted to being overwhelmed by his presense. Simon Cowell didn't like his song choice but said that it didn't matter. Paulina Rubio called it "perfect". Josh got himself a spot in the live shows as a result. Live shows For the first live show, Josh took on the Rihanna song "Only Girl in The World", flipping the lyrics so it would work for him. However, it proved not to work as he ended up eliminated on October 29, 2013. Realizing that he shouldn't have been let go, the judges brought Josh back as a wildcard on November 6, 2013. He went on to sing the Jackson 5 classic "Who's Loving You" for Motown Night, which earned him praise from the judges. For the re-vote show, which happened due to a graphics error that nullified the votes, Josh sang the Rihanna hit "Stay", which ironically had been Carlito Olivero's audition song. For '80s Night, Josh sang "Straight Up" by former judge Paula Abdul. He earned praise from the judges, who were all impressed by both his voice and his dance moves. For British Invasion night, Josh sang an uptempo, remixed version of the Eurythmics classic "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)". While loving the performance, Kelly Rowland admitted to being a bit jelaous over Paulina Rubio being his mentor of her. Demi Lovato, who loved the performance as well, admitted to being a bit jealous of Paulina too but did suggest to Josh that he should work on his dance moves a bit. For Big Band night, Josh sang "Treasure" by Bruno Mars, dedicating it to his grandmother, who is also his biggest fan. Despite enjoying it, Simon Cowell did warn him not to let the dancing make him seem dated. The other three judges, including Paulina Rubio, loved Josh's performance. He then went up against the other 7 acts in a face-off. On November 28, 2013 (Thanksgiving Day), he wound up in the bottom 2 with Rion Paige. Due to the judges sending the vote to deadlock, Josh was eliminated once again, finishing 7th place. Post X Factor Josh recently collabrated with Ellona Santiago on a cover of the Katy Perry hit "Unconditionally", which is posted on his YouTube channel. He also released his first single, "Trying to Find You", on iTunes on February 10, 2014. He also got to perform at Ellona Santiago's debut concert as her special guest on March 22, 2014. Citizen Four In 2016, Josh teamed up with former inTENsity member Austin Percario and brothers Carson and Connor Boatman to form the group Citizen Four. The group's first single, "Cold" was released on August 26, 2016. Their new single, "Testify", was released on January 27, 2017. Another single, "Want You Back", was released on May 19, 2017. However, on August 20, 2017, the group announced in Instagram that Josh had left the group to pursue a solo career. Discography Citizen Four: * "Cold" (2016) (single) * "Testify" (2017) (single) * "Want You Back" (2017) (single) Singles: * "Trying to Find You" (2014) Trivia * One of Josh's celebrity crushes is actress Scarlett Johansson. * Josh and his family had only been living in Los Angeles for three months when he tried out for the show. Gallery 07-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270 retina.jpg XFactor 33-Josh-metal 0934.rc-Copy.jpg Josh-Levi.jpg x240-iFH.jpg 06-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270_retina.jpg Category:Boys Category:Male Contestants Category:Season Three Category:Season Three Acts Category:The X Factor USA Category:Acts Category:Mentored by Paulina Rubio